Of Magic and Keyblades
by xXXKhrixiaxHikariXXx
Summary: What would happen if a group of Nobodies went to Hogwarts? Read to find out. Contains: AkuRoku, DracoNami, Xelrii, OOC Draco, ref. to multiple character death.
1. Chapter I

I got inspired by reading a few Crossover fanfics so I thought I'd try and write my own fanfic.

King Mickey looked up at the girl staring back at him, she was a small nineteen-year-old with long curly raven hair and eyes that were a clear shade of aqua. "So you want me to guard a whole entire school from three Nobodies?"

"Yes. It's not like I don't trust them Myrii, I'm sure they wouldn't cause trouble but I'd rather be safe than sorry".

Myrii's expression darkened slightly. "I understand Your Majesty but I'm only one person, how do you expect me to guard three people at once?" she was annoyed at his proposition but her mood quickly changed when an idea came to her mind.

"I'll do it, on one condition. I want someone to accompany me on guarding these three, I need someone who can get into peoples' minds and know exactly what they might be thinking. I need Xelruna to be freed from the Purgatory of Endless Twilight".

…"Bringing Xelruna back from the Purgatory of Endless Twilight would normally be impossible. Fortunately, we'll have the most powerful wizards helping us. However… if any one of them causes trouble – any trouble at all – she'll be back in there before you can even say Kingdom Hearts".

The raven-haired girl nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, Your Majesty".

-XxX-

Roxas placed one of Axel's arms over his shoulders as both they and Naminè made their way downstairs. The trio looked around until their eyes focused on a man dressed in dark robes taking a sip out of the glass held in his hand.

Topaz clashed with emerald when Xelruna stared Axel in the eyes and they smirked at each other. When the three made their way towards the table the red-headed woman laughed to herself as she saw Roxas's face pale upon recognizing Myrii.

"Excuse me? But would you happen to be the guy that Dumbledore sent up to get us?"

The man put his glass down on the table before turning his head to look at them. "I am. You must be Keyli, Embers and Rozen".

"Yep that's right I'm Roxas Keyli, this is Axel Embers and Naminè Rozen. So now that you know our names what're we to call you?"

"Professor Snape". The black-haired man turned to the two females that were now standing next to him. "You were informed that your King sent two guards to accompany you to Hogwarts, correct?"

Axel ran a hand through his hair. "I figured as much, I didn't think he'd send you... Xelruna". The red-headed woman smiled at Myrii before answering him. "Let's just say my Princess drives a hard bargain".

Snape dropped a few silver coins onto the table, turning towards the back door he motioned for the five to follow him. The dark-haired man stood leaning against a brick wall out behind the Leaky Cauldron when the small group had caught up to him, tapping out a number of slates the wall in front of him slowly folded open.

"We'll have to go to Gringots first". As he talked the group of teenagers tried to keep up with their professor. "Sir would you mind slowing down?" the bat-like man simply ignored Roxas as he kept going at the same speed.

"Uh I hate to break it to you, but His Mousiness isn't going to like the thought of having to pay for us to go to this school".

"There'd be no need for him to do so. Since Mr. Embers and Mr. Keyli are the only surviving members of Organization XIII, they're entitled to anything that belonged to any of the other members".

Snape led them into a large marble building with a heavy engraved door, the man produced a box from the inside of his robes and walked up to the counter. "I'm here for Organization XIII's savings".

"Do you have their keys?"

"We have twelve of them but one's mysteriously missing, I'm hoping that one of these three might have it". He looked at the three younger Nobodies and Roxas shrugged. "It depends on what they are".

"Professor Dumbledore said that you would know if you saw the others, which means we would need to see the vault".

After a quick ride on a railcar, the group now stood in front of a dark marble door engraved with the numbers one-thirteen in roman numerals. This obviously meant that if the other members of the Organization had been alive right now, they too would've possessed a key to their financial storage.

Upon noticing that the keys to the vault were very much like their weapons, Roxas took out the key rings for his keyblades and placed them into the slot under the number XIII. The door soon slammed open to reveal a huge pile of sparkling gold coins inside.


	2. Chapter II

"So this is where we get our robes for school?" Roxas asked, looking into the window of a shop. "I assume that you can handle this alone? I was actually planning to get to the potion supplies next door, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have bothered asking me".

"I'm sure we'll keep the boys under control right Myrii?" Xelruna winked at her friend who nodded in agreement. With that said, the potions master left the five of them to their own devices.

As soon as they entered through the door a woman came out of the back. "Here now, five students? Up on the stools you go" Myrii was herded onto a little wooden chair and stood still as a measuring tape moved through the air to take her size, a feathered ink quill scratching the numbers down on a piece of parchment paper.

"I've never seen you before". The raven-haired girl blinked and turned round to see a boy with bleach-blond hair leaning against the wall examining scarves.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't, we're new around here".

"Who are you?" the bleach-blond moved to face them properly, looking down his nose at the group. "You're definitely not from around here if you have to ask. The name's Malfoy… Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

Both Keybladers weren't very fond of the boy's haughty tone or superior gaze but they decided to give him a chance. "I'm Myrii Garner. This is my girlfriend Xelruna Embers, her brother Axel Embers, his best friend Roxas Keyli and Naminè Rozen. It's nice to meet you".

"Of course it is". Draco's gaze barely flickered over the two red-heads before it set on the petite blonde girl who smiled sweetly at him, Naminè blushed as he leaned down to kiss her on the hand "it's a pleasure to meet you".

Axel's eyes narrowed as he lead her away from the bleach-blond, Xelruna smirked at the look on the pure-blood's face. "Sorry about him, he was dropped on his head a lot when he was a baby".

Draco simply rolled his eyes at the red-headed woman then went back to what he'd been doing before he had noticed the strange group.

A few minutes passed as the five newcomers were poked and prodded before being wrapped by huge bolts of cloth until each had three robes of their own as well as the hats. They were now just waiting to get dress robes.

"Hey Myrii, what do you think?" the raven-haired girl looked up at the pyro to see that she was trying on a strapless tight-fitting dress that barely reached below the knees. Xelruna laughed lightly as the smaller girl had turned away, her cheeks now a deep shade of pink.

Naminè giggled at her brothers' antics. "Hey stop it you two! No flirting!" the two male Nobodies simply laughed as they carried on rough-housing with each other until Draco started flirting with her again.

"Watch it Bleach-boy! I've already warned you to stay away from my sister!"

"How dare you call me Bleach-boy, you half-witted hedgehog!"

The red-head tried to lash out at the bleach-blond but Xelruna – who was now back in the clothes she'd originally been wearing – thwarted his attempt by grabbing a firm hold on the back of his coat and stopped him in his tracks before pushing him back into the chair he'd been sitting in earlier.

Axel glared at the pure-blood as if the pyro was trying to set him on fire by eye contact alone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have some kind of problem with me?"

"Please...You're just jealous because I'm sexy!" Without any warning Draco slammed his fist into Axel's stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

"You just crossed a line that you shouldn't have crossed!" Roxas seethed as he summoned both of his keyblades, lashing out with his Oblivion keyblade the blond left a shallow cut that ran half-way down Draco's chest. "Get this through your head Bleach-brain. Don't mess with me, don't mess with Naminè and never mess with Axel".

The pure-blood pulled his wand out from his robes, holding it at the ready Roxas had his keyblades crossed in a defensive position. The pair were just about to start their duel when they were interrupted by the shop manager storming in with her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Keyli! M-Mr. Keyli what are those?" Roxas quickly dismissed his keyblades, trying to look as innocent as he could. "What are what ma'am? I didn't see anything".

Draco decided to take advantage of Roxas's distraction to cast an incapacitation spell in his direction, causing the blond to gasp as a sharp pain shot down his wrist. Axel's chakrams quickly appeared in his hands and half of the shop went up in flames when the pyro used the strongest attack that he possessed within his arsenal.

The strength of the explosion's blast threw the three Nobodies and the bleach-blond out onto the street where people had stopped to stare at the wreckage that was left of the shop.

"BLOODY HELL!" A red-headed passerby shouted as his two friends ran up to him desperately. "Oh my gosh, we need to get help!" the brunette girl insisted while grabbing onto the other boy's arm.

"Petrificus Totalus!" All four fell to the ground as they were bound by invisible cords.

"Potter! Potter release me this instant, or I'll have you sued for involuntary confinement or something like that!" the pure-blood glared daggers at his arch enemy. "Oh no, do keep them that way Mr. Potter".

Myrii gulped when she made her way out of the ruins, wringing her hands as their guide/future teacher walked up with his own wand held at the ready. "As for the rest of you, Obliviate! Granger, Potter, Weasley get the other three. Embers and Garner come with me".

"Set them down there then get out". Snape shoved Roxas onto the bed, at the same time Axel was placed down gently next to the blond. The black-haired boy who had dumped Draco onto the carpet stared at the strange group.

"Professor what exactly is going on? Who are they?"

"That's something you don't necessarily need to know Potter, or can't The Boy Who Lived handle not knowing everything that his small brain can comprehend? Now all three of you out! No wait, Obliviate!" The trio let out a quiet cry as their memories of the previous events were wiped clean.

"Um Professor? What are we doing here? Weren't we just outside the robe shop a second ago?"

"Yes Miss Granger you were, but the three of you along with Mr. Malfoy were caught in a blast that destroyed that very same shop. I managed to pull you out of the wreckage and brought you back here, though as you can see you're perfectly fine now so get out".

The three friends gave each other questioning looks before doing as their teacher told them to, they'd figure out what the man was truly up to sooner or later.

"Are we in trouble Sir?" Myrii kept wringing her hands again, trying not to make eye-contact with the black-haired man.

"I wonder if you're in trouble Miss Garner? Mr. Embers and Mr. Keyli got into a fight with Mr. Malfoy, revealed their weapons, blew up a shop while you were supposed to be keeping a close watch over them! You're in so much trouble, it'll feel like you're in hell when I'm through with you! And not to mention what Professor Dumbledore would think when he finds out that Mr. Malfoy now knows about their… special abilities". Myrii winced at the very thought, knowing that the elderly wizard would most likely tell Mickey what happened.

"Why can't you just get rid of any memory he has of us? I mean you did it before so no one would remember that the shop got blown up, right?"

Snape broke the others from their invisible bonds. "I'm afraid Miss Embers, that as Mr. Malfoy's godfather I am incapable of using such a spell that would cause any damage to him".

"Then let Naminè do it! You said it yourself that our magic is as powerful as yours, just a few seconds and Bleach-boy over there wouldn't even remember his own name!"

"Axel! I can't do that! When I had to piece all of Sora's memories back together after what Marluxia made me do to him, I promised myself I'd only use my abilities for the greater good! Not to keep us out of any trouble that you cause". The red-head was about to respond to the comment that Naminè just made but was cut off when Roxas gave him a look that pretty much said she was right.

"So you mean to tell me that she can erase people's memories without a spell, he can set things on fire and what were those two swords? It's illegal for minors to carry weapons in public!" Snape rubbed his head as if just listening to the bleach-blond's rant was giving him a headache.

"Calm down Draco you're going to cause a scene!" the bat-like professor casted a silencing spell on the room so no one else could hear them. "These five come from… another magical community, they use weapons instead of wands and their spells are silent so that's why you didn't hear them being cast. They'll be coming to Hogwarts this year to learn our magic, their magic will be sealed by the time they've reached our school".

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT!"

"Did we not tell you that?" the black-haired man asked calmly. "You!"... "I'd watch my tongue if I were you Mr. Embers, you've caused more than enough trouble. I'll have to go see if I can help fix the mess that's left of the robes shop. All five of you will stay in your rooms until I get back, you Draco will go home and don't tell your father about anything you saw today do you understand?"

When the bleach-blond nodded his head to show he did Snape disapparated away with a loud crack. As soon as the bat-like professor left, Draco stared down at the group with an expectant expression on his face.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what Snape was hiding from me or not!" The pure-blood frowned when he saw the looks that the five were giving him.

"I'm not totally stupid you know, I just want to know what the hell's going on. I nearly got blown up to smithereens and had my flesh cut open all because I flirted with your sister? Hell no! Tell me the truth!"

The blond keyblader frowned when he saw the look of determination on Draco's face, sighing with resignation he knew that they owed him at least some kind of explanation. "Fine then, it started like this"...


	3. Chapter III

"That's the bookshop" Draco pointed out to the small group as they made their way past the small cluster of people working at the market stalls on the corner. "I already know what books we need since my father's on the official Hogwarts Committee, we can go buy them now instead of having to wait for the rush".

"So what exactly is this school like? Seriously we were dragged to our castle, shoved into a room with Dumbledore, we got teleported here and the rest is… well you know".

The pure-blood rolled his eyes at the Keyblader. "I'm not a bloody idiot Roxas, if you use the word explosion I will understand what you mean". The blond frowned as his friends laughed at Draco's remark.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy" an attendant working at the counter greeted them, the tone of his voice was so sour it was if he was being made to suck lemons instead of having to serve the spoiled bleach-blond.

"My father gave me my booklist early so I'd like to have six sets of them now... please". Myrii looked up at the high shelves and was reminded of the expansive library built inside the castle she once lived in before the Heartless devoured her home world.

"Hey Myrii, you ok?" the raven-haired girl blinked a couple of times before the pyro's question registered into her brain. "I'm fine, I was just thinking".

The two headed back towards the front of the shop where Draco was currently tormenting the poor man working behind the counter. "Oh for gods' sake Draco leave him alone! He has to put up with assholes like you for only minimum wage". Draco snickered as he handed out the bags containing the books before leading the five out of the shop. "Anyway, the next stop on the list is Olivander's for wands". It was then that Myrii noticed something from out the corner of her eye.

Alarmed by what she saw, the raven-haired girl turned round so she could get a proper look. However, what she'd seen had disappeared, "Xelruna"... "Yeah I saw it too, just ignore it for now and keep yourself focused on the job".

The two found their way to Olivander's where Naminè was waving a maple wand which caused every box scattered over the floor to stack themselves into neat little piles. "I'm glad that wand works for you Miss Rozen, well then! Who's next?"

"I'll do it" Axel agreed, Olivander immediately started digging into piles of boxes. "You seem to be quite an exuberant young man so I'm thinking something pliant would work best for you, how long is your wand arm?" the elderly man asked as a measuring tape attacked the red-head. "Perhaps over a foot".

Olivander handed Axel a thin wand and he waved it cautiously. Ironically enough, he managed to set one of the curtains on fire. Luckily Myrii put out the flames before they could become a full on inferno.

"Not that one then! No worries, everyone has a bad first try". He dug through a couple of boxes before handing over another wand. "Try this one. 12 and 9, oak with phoenix feather".

Axel accepted the wand and gave it a quick flick of the wrist, undoing all of the damage he'd just caused. "Yes excellent! Now don't try to use that until you get to Hogwarts Mr. Embers".

"Wah? You didn't give a warning like that to Naminè!"

"Because Naminé's the responsible one while you're... well quite lacking in that department". The red-head made a face at his slightly older sister who simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Xelruna waited patiently for Olivander to hand over the first wand for her to test, she took the wand and gave it a quick flick of the wrist, causing it to explode in between her fingers.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!" the red-headed woman hissed as she sucked a little on her frazzled fingers. "Nice one Xelruna". The pyro simply flipped him off and grabbed another wand, giving it a swish it thankfully worked.

Roxas was about to go next but Olivander shook his head as if to say no, the blond looked confused and waited to hear what the elderly man had to say.

"There's no need for you or Miss Garner to purchase a wand. Since you can channel magic through a Keyblade a wand will do neither of you any good".

"How come you know about the Keyblade?" Roxas glared as he pointed Oathkeeper at the man. "Calm down Mr. Keyli! I was sent a letter by Dumbledore concerning this very matter". The blond satisfied with the elderly man's explanation, dismissed both of his keyblades before leaving the shop in silence.

-XxX-

A waitress walked up to the table in The Leaky Cauldron where the small group were now sitting, she placed the glasses of Butterbeer they'd ordered down on the table. "Your drinks, Mr. Malfoy"

"Goodie, now go away".

It was then at that exact moment the noise level in The Leaky Cauldron dropped to hushed whispers. The reason for the lack of noise seemed to be a man in his late thirties with long blonde hair.

"Oh shit" Draco attempted to slip away from the table unnoticed. However, the man caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and walked over towards the table.

"I've been looking for you Draco, I thought we agreed to meet at the entrance to Knockturn Alley almost an hour ago".

"I'm sorry father". Draco kept his gaze lowered as the man gracefully sat down at the table. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friends then?"

"Of course father. These are Naminè Rozen, Axel Embers, Roxas Keyli, Xelruna Embers and Myrii Garner".

"Rozen, Keyli, Embers and Garner? I'm not familiar with those family names. How long have your families been practicing magic?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "As far as I know, Sora's the only other person from my family that can use magic".

"I'm not entirely sure. I wasn't brought up by my parents so for all I know they could've been magical" Naminè admitted truthfully. "Well you wouldn't have heard of the name Embers, we're not really known for being wizards or witches". Axel nodded in agreement. "We're more known as being the dirty-dealers for big-time company guys in suits".

"And you?" The blond man turned his head towards Myrii, thinking he'd get a similar answer as the others had given him. "I'm from a long family of witches and wizards".

At hearing what she'd just said, the older Malfoy was now full with curiosity. "If that were the case then why haven't I heard of your family's name before?"

"You wouldn't, the family died... not too along ago actually".

"Then you have my dearest sympathies Miss Garner, now if you'll excuse us we must leave. Come Draco, your mother's waiting at home for us. We're having Crabbe and Goyle for dinner tonight".

The bleach-blond stood up and took hold of Naminè's hand before giving it a quick kiss. "It was nice to get the chance to know you... all of you".

"Are we going to see you any time before we leave?" Axel asked as the petite blonde sat back down in her chair. "Probably not. But I'll see you at school".

The two Malfoys stood up and Draco's father placed a hand on his back, practically forcing the pure-blood out of the door.

Naminè suddenly gave a big yawn. "I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning". She kissed both boys on the cheek.

"We should go to bed too Axel, we still haven't finished all of our shopping. Besides I'm sooo fucking tired". Axel laughed and headed for the stairs, Roxas couldn't help but stare for a while at the way that his best friend was walking.

"Hey Roxas, are you coming or what?"

"Be right there!" The blonde threw a handful of coins onto the table to pay for their drinks and then ran up the stairs with a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter IV

"Good morning" Naminè greeted the two male Nobodies as they sat down at the table. Xelruna took a bite out of a piece of toast. "No offence Axel, but you look like shit".

"Well you'd look like shit too if you'd been up all night praying to the fucking porcelain goddess" the red-head snapped as he laid his head in his arms. "Aww my poor big brother. I'll bet you're hungry Axel with your empty stomach, right?" Naminè held out the plate of breakfast that she had ordered for herself.

The red-head reached out and snatched the plate from the petite blonde and immediately popped a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"I hope breakfast will sit better with you than dinner did. You may be my best friend Axel, but if you think I'm going to stay up two nights in a row just to hear you throw up well you've got another thing coming".

"Wow Roxas, you're so damn loving" Axel complained around a mouthful of food. "Swallow what's in your mouth first before you speak!" Myrii scolded, disgusted at the red-head's table manners. Axel just gave the Keyblader a blank look and shovelled more food down his throat.

-xXx-

"Ok… I'm done now".

When Axel had finally finished eating, everyone – except Xelruna – was surprised that the pyro had almost cleared the table.

"Man I haven't been on a binge like that since Demyx was still around!" Myrii flinched slightly upon hearing the word 'Demyx' being mentioned, the raven-haired girl didn't say anything though so the conversation continued.

"You know sometimes he'd wake me up in the middle of the night and ask if I had any sweets hidden in my room".

"What?" Roxas gave his best friend an odd look as he laughed. "Well you have to remember that Demyx was… not the same after Saïx slammed his head against that wall". Myrii winced and placed a hand over her mouth in pain, having bitten her fork too hard over what she'd just heard.

Axel and Xelruna soon started a conversation about some of the trouble he had gotten into both before and after joining the Organization. Naminè also joined in, sharing a few interesting memories she had of Castle Oblivion.

Roxas wasn't very amused by some of the pranks that Axel and Naminè had pulled together. In fact when Naminè began to tell a story about a prank they'd played on Zexion, the blond could feel the bitter taste of jealousy rise up from the pit of his stomach.

"Guys I'm not as hungry as I thought I was, I'm going to go check out some of the shops around here".

"You sure? We could all go if you want".

"Don't worry about it. I'm not a baby Axel, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself". When the blond left the table Xelruna gave Myrii a look that clearly said 'go talk to him'. With a small nod of agreement the raven-haired girl went off in pursuit of the younger Keyblader.

When she'd finally found him – which was an easy task thanks to his bright and unusually spiked hair – the blond was looking around the same cluster of stalls that they'd passed by yesterday.

"Roxas".

The keyblader jumped when he heard his name being called and turned round. To tell the truth Roxas was surprised. The blond knew that after the way he'd acted someone would've gone after him, he just never expected it to be Myrii of all people.

"Did you buy anything yet?"

"No, not really". The blond started walking onwards so the raven-haired girl jogged a little to keep up with him. "So why did you come after me?"

"Guessing that Axel's the cause of your troubles you wouldn't really want to talk to him, let alone Xelruna and Naminè doesn't have any expertise in this kind of area. So, I'm pretty much all that's left".

"Oh I just thought... well you know"... The blond trailed off, but the raven-haired girl knew exactly what he'd meant. "Roxas do you seriously think I hate you?"

"You hate Sora don't you?" he pointed out as if he was stating a fact instead of asking a question. "Yes I do, but with good reason. You've never done anything that would make me hate you Roxas".

"Point taken. Anyways, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier but first things first, I think we're going to need some ice cream". The two Keybladers walked together to Florean Fortescue's in comfortable silence, when the two arrived at the shop they sat down at the first empty table they could find and a waitress soon came up to serve them.

"Are you two ready to order yet?" she asked as she pushed a strand of dark orange hair behind one ear. "Yes we're ready. Um… I don't suppose you would have any Sea-Salt ice cream would you?"

"You're in luck, we actually do have that. I'm guessing that you both want the same". As soon as Myrii nodded in response the waitress went off to serve other customers.

While thinking about things she'd rather not think of Myrii's spirits had become slightly dampened. However, when the waitress handed the raven-haired girl the thin wooden stick her mood rose dramatically upwards.

"So what exactly did happen? I know it had something to do with Axel that's for sure" Myrii took a small bite out of her ice cream as she waited for Roxas's response.

"Well… I guess I was… kind of jealous".

"So does this mean you like him as more than just a best friend?"

Although the blond quickly shoved the remainder of his ice cream into his mouth so he couldn't talk, the older Keyblader could tell by the blush forming across his cheeks that the answer was yes.

"Maybe you should do something then" the raven-haired girl advised as she finished her own ice cream. "You're right Myrii maybe I should". With that said they both dropped a few coins on the table before making their way out the door.

The two keybladers kept poking their heads in and out of shops in an attempt to find Axel, Xelruna or Naminè since they thought the three would probably be together. Finally they saw two very familiar shocks of red hair, Myrii walked up towards Xelruna who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So what was up with our little blond porcupine then?"

"Axel of course. I just hope that he actually does something about it and soon". The pyro nodded in agreement. "Well we could always lock them in a room together until they both confess". Myrii couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion. "But what if they broke down the door?"

"We could always drug them and steal their weapons".

"Good idea".


	5. Chapter V

"What the fuck? Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Xelruna uttered when she saw what was written on one of the tickets held in Myrii's hand. "I might not be familiar with this world but I sure as Hell don't remember Twilight Town's station having platforms labelled like that".

"They weren't. Then again, there weren't that many trains either. It could've been a misprint". At Roxas's suggestion, the raven-haired girl quickly checked the other four slips of paper. She frowned upon finding that they all read the same as the first.

"Nope. It's definitely not a misprint".

"Are we lost?" Naminè asked. "I fucking hope not, that would just be damn embarrassing". Axel stood on his toes in an attempt to look over the crowd. "I don't see anyone I recognize, not like it would be that many people".

"Ooh, wait! I think I see the three who's memories Snape erased" Xelruna pointed out. "Do you think it'd be ok to ask them where this train platform is?" The red-headed woman shrugged her shoulders at her girlfriend. "I guess it couldn't hurt, it's not like they actually remember us or anything".

With their decision made, the group made their way towards the trio. "Um excuse me, but would any of you know how to find Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Myrii asked as politely as she could.

"Shouldn't you know?" one of the boys of the trio bluntly asked. "I guess we should know but we've never been to Hogwarts before, let alone London. You see we're transfer students from... a far-flung school".

The trio huddled together to whisper to each other for a moment then turned their attention back to the group of newcomers. "We'll show you how to find the platform then, just follow us". Myrii simply shrugged and let them lead the way.

"Do you guys think that you could help me find someone? I'm kind of looking for him". Naminè turned her head in every direction to try and see if she could catch a glance of the boy she was searching for.

"Draco's kind of hard to miss Nami, though I'm sure he's looking for you too. He seemed like he was pretty taken with you the other day. Maybe Axel and I should try harder at getting... a few points across" Roxas murmured while his thumbs graced over his keyblades.

"Roxas Keyli don't you dare!"

"Relax. Roxas wasn't going to do anything... Too life-threatening anyway" Axel reassured as he dragged the two blondes over to where Myrii and Xelruna had been waiting with the trio. "Ok so where's the train now?"

"Just watch Ron and Harry" the girl of the trio told the group as the two teenagers walked closer towards the brick column separating platforms nine and ten. Myrii's eyes widened in half-shock/half-confusion as the two young wizards passed through what seemed to have been a very solid wall.

"What the fuck?" Roxas uttered in shock. Ignoring the disapproving looks coming from Ron's parents, Axel and Xelruna murmured out their own explicative-filled agreements while Naminè looked absolutely horrified.

"Don't worry kids it's not as bad as you think, you just have to keep going. Here watch Hermione and Ginny". The two girls took the hint and they too walked through the barrier. "Do people not notice wizards going through a supposedly solid wall?"

"I think some kind of charm prevents it, now stop obsessing and go!" one of Ron's brothers insisted as he shoved Myrii forward and almost knocked her down. Fortunately Xelruna managed to catch the raven-haired girl just in time.

Myrii let Xelruna be the first one to make a move towards the wall. The raven-haired girl watched as the front of the cart holding her girlfriend's luggage disappeared into the wall, relief flooding through her as they followed after it.

"That… was so weird" Myrii admitted before turning from left to right to see the huge steam-engine train that would take them to Hogwarts.

The small group boarded the train and were shoved every which way by the other teenagers trying to do the same. "Do you think we could find a room to ourselves? It would be kind of hard to talk about our stuff with anyone else around" Xelruna pointed out. "No shit Sherlock" Axel rolled his eyes as Naminè poked her head in and out of doors to find an empty compartment.

"We must be really late or something, it looks like every place is full". Naminè kept opening doors until she finally found an empty compartment.

Fifteen minutes later within the train ride the door to their compartment was slid open and one of the trio of young wizards that helped them get on the platform came in.

"Is it ok if I take one of these seats?" Myrii lowered the book she was reading to look at him as she answered his question. "Sure".

It wasn't until an hour later that the other two of the trio entered the compartment. "Guess who got made a Slytherin prefect?" Ron said as he slumped down onto the seat next to his best friend.

"Malfoy".

"Of course... slimy git".

"Other than being a bit of a snobby brat Bleach-boy didn't seem that bad" Ron raised an eyebrow at what Axel just said. "Have you actually met Malfoy?"

"We happened to bump into him in the robe shop before... well you know. Why do you ask?"

"So you met up with Malfoy and he didn't act like a total prick?" Harry asked surprised. "Should he have been?" Xelruna asked from her spot by the window. "Well"...

"I've just noticed that we've been talking to you for all this time but you haven't told us your names" Hermione pointed out sometime after the trio had finished telling the group of five what Draco Malfoy was really like. "Yeah I guess you're right. The name's Axel Embers, got it memorized?"

"I'm Xelruna Embers, this sitting next to me is Myrii Garner and the blond who's asleep on my idiot of a brother's shoulder is Roxas Keyli". The red-headed woman pointed a finger at the two Keybladers as she introduced them.

"My name is Naminè Rozen it's nice to meet you". Myrii noticed that as Naminè introduced herself Ron was staring at the petite blonde with an odd look on his face.

_Another one? First Draco, now Ron. Axel and Roxas aren't going to be happy when they hear about this_.

"So do you guys have any idea what houses you might be sorted into?" Harry asked out of curiosity. "Well I'm figuring Roxas as a Gryffindor, Naminè as a Hufflepuff and Myrii as a Gryffindor too. Me and Axel will most probably be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor".

As soon as Xelruna said that Ron immediately leaned away as though he might catch some sort of disease. "That a problem?" Harry frowned. "No, it's not a problem. Maybe you won't be sorted into Slytherin after all".

"Whatever".

"We'd better change into our robes" Hermione said in an effort to change the subject. It seemed to have worked, although Axel had to get Myrii to help him wake Roxas up. When the group of five made their way off the train they all piled into one of the awaiting carriages. "What the fuck are those things?" Axel asked as he pointed at one of the skeletal-looking horses that were pulling the carriages along. "The fuck should I know?"

"Well whatever they are the other students don't seem to be bothered by it" Myrii said in an attempt to avoid the oncoming argument that would've happened between the two red-heads.

"True, maybe they've just gotten used to it by now" Naminè suggested. As the carriage drove on the five looked up at the grand castle that loomed over them.


End file.
